the_mystery_kidsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Loud Family
The Loud family, or the Louds, are an ordinary suburban family who reside in Royal Woods, Michigan. Though unlike most families, this one is quite extended given that it is comprised of eleven children; ten of which are girls while only one being a boy. The Louds became close friends of the Pines twins and their allies later on after taking a vacation to Gravity Falls for the summer and encountering the supernatural for the first time. Some of the Louds even became more than just friends with the residents there, and a prime example of that is Leni and Papyrus. Description Naturally, being a family comprised of eleven children, the Louds are infamously known to be chaotic and erratic in their hometown, to the extent that they have been blacklisted in various shops, stores, and other places. Overview When the Louds took a trip for the summer, they ended up in Gravity Falls, Oregon where they met and befriended Dipper and Mabel among other characters that resided there. It did not take long for them to be exposed to the supernatural elements of the town, something which both excites and terrifies them. But while they proved more than capable of being able to handle these paranormal occurrences, the twins were concerned that this might hinder their life of normality. However, the siblings were not deterred and simply saw it as a way make life even more entertaining for them. The Mystery Kids welcomed them into their lives, but mainly because the Louds are considered to be the epitome of "insane normality" and they could use some normal in their lives for once instead of constantly being around the supernatural. Members *'Lori Loud': The eldest child of the siblings. Lori is known to be bossy, mean, and condescending, but has a good heart and deeply cares for her loved ones. *'Leni Loud': The second oldest of the siblings. While Leni may be beautiful, she is not exactly the brightest of the bunch and is quite ditsy and naive. However, she is not stupid as she has phenomenal artistic talent and is the kindest and sweetest of the children. *'Luna Loud': Luna is undoubtedly the loudest of the siblings given that she is obsessed with music, specifically Rock n' Roll. While she may be the loudest, she is the coolest and among the wisest. *'Luan Loud': The comedian of the siblings. Luan is a peppy and optimistic clownette, and is always cracking corny puns and pulling pranks much to her family's dismay. Though for Mabel and Sans, it is quite welcoming, especially after the three became close friends. *'Lynn Loud': The athlete of the siblings. Lynn is a sportaholic and is known to be competitive in almost everything, even tasks that are mundane and not really seen as sportive at all. *'Lincoln Loud': The middle child of the family and the sole brother. Given how chaotic his family is, Lincoln is the peacemaker of the siblings and is always looking for ways to satisfy his sisters so as not to have them go out of control. *'Lucy Loud': Lucy is the spooky eight year-old goth of the siblings. She has a habit of just randomly appearing in places without anyone noticing her, leading to her unintentionally scaring the wits out of her friends and family. She has a taste for the macabre and poetry, so it is no wonder that she takes the supernatural elements of Gravity Falls in good stride. *'Lola Loud': Lola is the sassy and bratty princess child of the Loud siblings. She constantly obsesses over her appearance, is a lover of the color pink, and is quite greedy when it comes to riches. But while she may be the meanest, she does have her limits and knows when she goes too far and is more than willing to make up for her mistakes. *'Lana Loud': The tomboy of the Louds. Lana is known for her lack of hygiene and her love for mud and filth. However, she is a lover of animals and nature, and is a surprisingly very talented handy-girl. *'Lisa Loud': Lisa is the resident genius of the family, but what is truly remarkable is that she is merely four-years old. Lisa has a habit of performing dangerous experiments on anything she deems as scientifically interesting and is always speaking in sentences that have long and complicated words, something that renders her family confused much to her annoyance. *'Lily Loud': The youngest of the siblings, Lily is nothing more than a happy and cheerful baby. Though she has a nasty habit of constantly pooping her diapers and even blabbers "poo-poo" like it has become her main form of dialect. Gallery MNIBL82.jpg|Lincoln with his sisters surrounding him Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Group Category:The Loud House